back to life 1
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: angry for not being able to find his other half he goes to the cliffs to think when he finds just who he has been always looking for. Paul/OC


i don't own twilight and Paul may seem a little out of character but it's only with his imprint, showing her a side of him that no one has seen

* * *

Staring out into the ocean my body frozen to the spot, the only things that had a will to move was my tears sadly dancing down my face ruining my once perfect makeup and the another thing was the bottom of my muddy and tattered wedding dress moving violently in time with the wind. My once pin straight hair was now a messy haystack on top of my head, my eyes stung from crying and the wind; my throat dry and my heart broken. I refused to move, even if I wanted to I couldn't it felt like I was being held still by invisible hands unwilling to let go.

Part of me wanted someone to come running over to save me but the other part of me just wanted myself to stop the unwanted feeling of heart break by myself by ending everything right here and now. I looked down at the water crashing into the sharp rocks, in a way they looked welcoming, inviting. Footsteps snapped me out of my staring contest with the rocks and I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath or that my lungs were begging me to give them their dosage of oxygen.

"what are you doing?" an alarmed voice called out from behind me and it felt as if the hands were removed as I felt the extra weight of them disappear, shocked that I didn't realise that one shoeless foot was dangling over the cliff moving my foot back to the ground I turned my head to see a very tall man with dark hair and eyes, turning fully round I grimaced at his reaction of the sight of me. Absentmindedly I ran my slim tanned finger over my hideous scar I obtained from my father, casting my once pretty face into an everlasting frown. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other feeling nervous under his intense gaze, I sighed softly turning back to the violent ocean when a boiling hand found its way to my cold bare shoulder stopping me from any further movement. The warmth felt amazing compared to the wind smacking into my soft shivering skin. Turning my head back to face the mystery man I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow not saying anything, I wanted so desperately to pull away and jump into the welcoming ocean, just too… not be anywhere.

"please don't" the mans strained voice caught me off guard only allowing me to nod my head, he took my small freezing hand into his large warm one rubbing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked away from the man to where I should be when I felt a tug at my hand making my body move on it's own as my mind demanded to stay put and feel sorry for myself.

"I'm Paul, you are?" the man said pulling me over to a truck, I looked around franticly worried about what this man was going to do with me and to my surprise I answered him.

"Abby bullet" I whispered wincing, I was meant to be Mrs Abby Matthew Spencer… or maybe not.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked worried and that really did surprise me, I mean matt was never that worried about me and he was my fiancé.

"Fine" I whispered out letting everything sink in. My_ fiancé_ cheated on me for a year with my sister and all of my family and friends knew from day one but said nothing to me about it but what made everything worse and made loose my trust and faith in everything was when we where in the middle of the wedding.

_Flash back _

_Walking down the alter was one of the hardest things to do, I mean when your me of course. I was walking down with Matthew's dad when I looked up front the floor trying to not trip over the bottom of my white vintage dress my eyes connected with my handsome husband to be, a smile stretched onto my face this was going to be the happiest day of my life that I would never forget. Finally reaching my Matthew I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face nothing could ruin this moment. _

_Just as I opened my mouth to say my vows that I had spilled my heart into Matthew opened his mouth, confused I closed mine thinking he had forgotten something from his vow that he wanted to say I smiled at him. Seeing him walk away from me my smile started to slowly disappear when he reached my sister the only side of my face that could smile turned into a frown matching my other side, I was so confused I didn't know what was happening. I was expecting that at any moment now everyone would say punked and Matthew would return to my side but that didn't happen. My heart broke when I saw him get down on one knee in front of my sister, at hearing everyone clapping I ran out of the church not wanting to hear her answer my heart just couldn't take it. _

_End flash back _

[Never again] I thought with a scoff, never again would I let myself become so vulnerable.

I just rested my head on the window trying to clear my mind and force the tears that desperately wanted to get out, away. My mind wondered to where this man was taking me and how much longer we would be when I felt the truck come to a stop at a cosy little house. My door was opened for me as I looked into his breath taking eyes again, I tried to smile, just a little one but I just couldn't stretch one onto my mouth, stepping out of the truck I followed him into the house to see a beautiful woman who had three scars on her face causing the same effect as mine. Upon seeing me her eyes lit up, she made her way towards me when she finally seemed to take my appearance in when a curious and pity look was aimed at me.

"Hello sweetie I'm Emily" she said smiling as it reached her eyes. Again I tried my hardest even to fake a smile but nothing happened, how could I when I had just had my heart ripped out of my chest and all I could feel was heart break and numbness.


End file.
